Pote de ouro
by Marielou
Summary: James Potter tem um pequeno problema, Lily Evans tem uma provável solução. E é claro que ela não faria por menos de dez galeões, com toda certeza.


**Nota-breve-da-autora-desvairada:** Sim, eu voltei. Atualizações em andamento. Eu tardo, mas não falho, acreditem.

**Obs: **James, doze anos, novo apanhador, começo da sua vida-submissa-a-Lily-Evans. É exatamente assim como eu penso que tudo começou entre eles. :P

**Pote de ouro**

Por mais que as coisas estivessem indo razoavelmente bem (ele agora era apanhador do time da Grifinória, permanecia intacto no seu merecido segundo lugar no "Os dez mais de Hogwarts" (o primeiro pertencia a Sirius, embora James desconfiasse de alguma forma de trapaça), tinha amigos que pareciam irmãos e em geral costumava ter as garotas que quisesse (não que, naquela idade ele ligasse para elas, é claro)), ainda havia seu problema em Poções. Aquela estúpida, entediante, maléfica matéria que o faria perder o ano caso não tirasse no mínimo três notas acima do 'Deplorável' que o perseguia desde que chegara ao castelo.

É claro que ele não tirava notas boas na matéria por incompetência do professor já que, em hipótese alguma James Potter poderia ser considerado abaixo da média em quaisquer matérias. Não. Ele era o Deus-do-Quadribol, era (futuramente) o Deus-Do-Sexo também. Ninguém poderia simplesmente dizer que ele era ruim em alguma coisa.

Sorte ou não ele tinha um plano. Um dos seus infalíveis e magníficos planos que o deixariam mais confortável no que se tratasse de ervas daninhas e poções. E, para ser exato, seu plano começaria naquele mesmo dia em que sua vida estava no nível médio-mais-pra-bom, mudando completamente de médio para ruim-deplorável-sádico.

Desde os doze anos, James Potter começara a conviver com a frustração.

Era sete horas, de acordo com seu relógio. Os ponteiros apontavam direções diferentes marcando "Sirius, problemas sérios" (o que não era novidade alguma), "Remus perigo mortal" (o que era estranho já que ele devia estar na Escócia, visitando um parente enfermo) e "Peter na cozinha" (como o habitual). Achou que sem seus amigos por perto aquela sua situação que envolvia seu problema com Poções ficaria bem menos humilhante. Então James decidiu que a hora ideal para iniciar seu plano era aquela.

No salão comunal, onde seus colegas jogavam xadrez bruxo sem tentar esconder trapaças e algumas garotas tagarelavam agitadas, como sempre. Entre elas, Lily Evans balançava os pés que quase não alcançavam o chão devido ao seu tamanho...ou a falta dele. Ele reconsiderou as causas e as conseqüências e então juntou a coragem que precisava para atravessar o salão, deixando perto da lareira sozinho e inconsolável seu tão estimado orgulho.

Ele pigarreou para que Lily notasse sua presença.

- Lily Evans, certo?

- Certo.

- James Potter, apanhador da Grifinória. – James se apresentou ainda que tivesse certeza de que Lily soubesse quem ele era. – Posso conversar com você pó um instante? É um assunto sério.

Lily deu um pulinho discreto para se levantar da cadeira e alisou a saia pregueada com um pouco de temor. O que aquele garoto que costumava se meter em problemas queria conversar com ela?

Ela assentiu e o seguiu até duas poltronas confortáveis num canto pouco movimentado. James achou aquele lugar ótimo, a considerar que daquela forma poucos tomariam conhecimento da sua conversa com Lily Evans.

Ela sentou em uma das duas poltronas e esperou que ele começasse.

- Eu soube que você é a melhor da turma. – James começou achando importante massagear o ego da pequena Evans. – Em Poções, em particular.

Lily estufou o peito. É claro que ela era.

- Não vamos exagerar, James. – ela contrapôs com falsa modéstia, sorrindo embora não de uma forma espontânea. – Também ouvi falarem que você é o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve. Deve estar orgulhoso.

- Não tanto quanto você, eu acho. – ele bagunçou os cabelos já em desalinho e Lily torceu discretamente seu nariz. Aquele era um gesto meio idiota demais para ela. James continuou: - A questão é que eu sou péssimo em Poções e achei que você poderia me ajudar. – ele disse isso muito rápido, querendo chegar logo na parte em que Lily Evans diria "É claro que sim, James. Faço tudo por você!" como todas as garotas faziam (e fazem) por ele.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso, exatamente?

James a olhou, surpreso. É claro que ele tinha se enganado sobre Lily Evans desde o início. Ela não era como as outras garotas que faziam tudo por ele. Ela era, sem dúvidas, a garota com que ele casaria.

"O pequeno pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, James" – sua mãe costumava dizer. – "Costuma ser mais valioso do que toda a quantia de galeões que o Gringotes possui."

Ele aprendeu da pior maneira possível. Com dez galeões a menos no bolso, James conseguiu as suas três notas necessárias para passar de ano e mais alguns arranhões e hematomas causados pela (como ele a chamaria para o resto dos seus dias) garota dos seus sonhos. Ou a garota que conseguiu passar a perna em James Potter, mas essa é uma outra história.

**Fim. **

**Nota: **Eu sei. _Pequeno_. Mas é um começo provável, não é? É tão típico da Lily que ela tivesse feito jogo duro em relação ao James desde o início... :D

Em geral, mais uma fic bobinha e curta, só pra dizer que eu estou de volta a ativa e Excede Expectativas está sendo relida, repensada e logo será atualizada. Espero que vocês entendam que esse ano foi uma loucuuura em TODOS os aspectos.

É isso, pessoas, até a próxima:D

_Reviews? Sim? Não? Talvez? Hum? Hum?_


End file.
